


A Lass Called Belle

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Limericks, Poetry, Quick work because I was bored, Wordcount: 0-100, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Belle was a lass who loved to paint.





	A Lass Called Belle

There once was a lass who liked painting.  
She said, "See the lovely waning!"  
It was rather abstract,  
But not very protract,  
She couldn't say no to the chaining.


End file.
